Alternate mirror universe
The alternate mirror universe is one of several parallel realities next to what is commonly termed as the mirror universe where the Terran Empire was not destroyed by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the late 23rd century. A highly-organized resistance movement called the Maquis strongly-opposed the Terran Empire in the late 23rd century and for much of the 24th century. Made of Terrans, Romulans, Bajorans, Betazoids, Trills, Orions, Vulcans and other species who felt betrayed in some way by the Empire. History Early History It is not clear if the mirror universe diverged from the primary universe at some point or always existed in tandem, mirroring events and peoples. If the two universes did diverge it was at a point many hundreds of years ago. Phlox noted that the "great works" of literature in both universes were roughly the same except that the regular universe characters were "weak and compassionate," with the exception of Shakespeare. The mirror Klingons culture has a basis of celebrating the victory of Molor over Kahless. In the alternate mirror universe, first contact was slightly different. In 2063 first contact between Vulcans and Humans took place much as it did in the regular universe. However once the Vulcans landed, instead of welcoming them with open arms, Zefram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to step onto "Terran" soil and the "Terrans" proceeded to raid the Vulcan ship. The gun used by Zefram Cochrane later would come into the possession of Jonathan Archer, who wondered what would have happened had Cochrane not "turned the tables on Vulcans' invasion force." 22nd century By the 22nd century with advanced Vulcan technology at their disposal and with the alliance of near dozens of equaly brutal alien races at their side the Terran Empire was an unstoppable force that had expanded and conquered other races, including the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Orions and Denobulans. However by the middle of the century the Empire had unknowinly "bitten off more then it could chew" as it were with the discovery of a powerful new alien species that was somewhat secretly encroashing in on and threatening Imperial territory. In 2155, the NX-class starship [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest was the flagship of the Terran Empire's Starfleet. In January of that year, Commander Jonathan Archer mutinied against Forrest in order to take the ship into Tholian space to capture a Terran starship which the Tholians had obtained. While the mutiny was ultimately unsuccessful, Captain Forrest had no choice but to continue the mission, since the ship's helm had been locked on auto-pilot. The Enterprise was later destroyed by Tholian ships, but not before Archer was able to take control of the Defiant. Archer tried to use the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in a seeming mad grab for power, intending to overthrow and replace the Emperor himself, but in the end Archer himself was betrayed and killed by Hoshi Sato, his own communications officer who declared herself Empress. 23rd century In possession of the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] the alternate mirror universe was aware of the primary universe. However it was not until 2267 that any official contact between the universes is recorded. By this time the Terran Empire was the dominant power in the Alpha Quadrant. In a transporter accident caused by interference from an ion storm a landing party from the USS Enterprise switched places with an identical party from the ISS Enterprise in the alternate mirror universe. The four Starfleet officers; Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Doctor Leonard McCoy found the terran vessel to be brutal regime, almost dictatorial in its command structure. Advancement through assassination was commonplace. During the encounter, Captain James T. Kirk convinced the counterpart of his first officer, Spock, that the Empire could not sustain itself. Indeed, Spock predicted that in its current form, the Empire had just over two centuries before total collapse. Spock was assassinated in the late 23rd century before his reforms could be implemented. As a result, the Empire and Starfleet continued to exist into the 24th century and controlled all known space after conquering the Klingons and defeating the Romulans centuries before. During this time, the forces of the mirror universe began implementing safeguards to prevent another crossover event with the primary universe. Transporter design was altered to prevent interdimensional travel, requiring the creation of devices specifically for that purpose, including the multidimensional transporter. In the event of another crossover, those involved would be killed to prevent further interference. 24th century A highly-organized resistance movement called the Maquis strongly-opposed the Terran Empire in the late 23rd century and for much of the 24th century. Technology *agonizer *agony booth *multidimensional transporter device *tantalus field *tricobalt warhead Category:Alternate mirror universe